User talk:Hahahahahahaha
Welcome! Hi Hahahahahahaha -- we're excited to have Super Mario Galaxy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hello Hi from Club Penguin Wiki!! I'm a super fan of Super Mario Galaxy and i cannot wait wor Super Mario Galaxy 2!!! I've nearly (20 star missing(including grand final galaxy)) completle the game I can help you very much updating this wiki! -Ellyppi Supper Maaariooo Galaxyy!!! Hi Can you help me in http://thegames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Game_Wiki??? -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? Hi. It's me Sonic, from the Club Penguin Wiki. I'm a huge fan of Mario (I have 3 games, including 4 on Virtual Console, and 3 Mario toys!) and he's super fun. I guess "Super" Mario lives up to the name! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhh No offense, but this wiki ain't very useful. The Super Mario wiki has much more about Super Mario Galaxy than this wiki. But I'll edit here anyway. Harry Potter books rule! 08:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) A question Hey Ha, I was wondering if I could be an admin? Like, kind of co-owner with you? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 14:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I'll see what I can do, but I don't know much about the first Super Mario Galaxy... --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 19:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) HOLY CRAP I've got to say that protecting page to make only AUTOCONFIRMED to edit doesn't make sense 'cause EVERY SINGLE USER IN WIKIA WITH AN ID IS AUTOCONFIRMED. AND it's SO easy for someone to create an account! User670839245 (talk) 21:39, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Why have you been inactive? - IvyLover (talk | | | ) 01:34, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Administration Issue Okay, I'm using my IP address because I am globally blocked until October 2. So, I'm actually a Super Mario Galaxy fan. I'm actually IvyLover. I would like to help watch over the wiki and help revert vandalism and stuff. - 20:38, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I have a wiki located at super-mario-galaxy.wikia.com, so should we merge that with this? My wiki has the same topic as this one, so should we merge that with this? Besides, that's the link you get when you type Super Mario Galaxy in the wiki creation. - 20:43, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I've been inactive earlier this month. I've been on other wikis. - IvyLover (talk | ) 16:53, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Needs more galaxies This wiki needs more pages such as Galaxies, Enemies, etc. There are some missing galaxies you didnt add like Bowsers galaxy Generator and more. Boycat2004 (talk) 12:29, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Boycat2004